Sundawns Life
by Yamalama
Summary: A story of love and intriguing action the Story after Jayswing left the Ancint tribe i am not good at this story So please dont judge me Im not good a love scenes or Horror scenes so tell me if ill need to change something


Sundawns life!

This is sundawns page,if you know my daughter you were there when the Ancients Became the tribe I am an ancient But my Daughter was an tribe member now i will tell her story...

The wind swirled Around Dawns Feet as She Charged Towards Land...The Breath Choked up in her throat as she urged herself to run faster,Finally As She Slowed Her Pace The Ice Cracked Beneath Her And down down down she fell and everything went black...

Chapter 2

She Suddenly Awoke Soaking wet,Chilled to the bone and wondering Where am I?She Suddenly felt all her senses come back and she felt beneath her a soft bed of moss and feathers,She struggled to get up someone she just realizes had been watching her the entire time."shh" the strange she~cat Mewled,"Dont get up rest now."

You had no clue what had just happened let alone wether you can trust her or not. "Who are you "You croak."Sleep now" she mewled once again" My Name Is Stoneteller, Healer Of the Tribe Of Rushing Water."She says As you drift off into a deep sleep...

Chapter 3

She suddenly awoke with a strange Feeling well at least she knew where she was she tried looking around but everything was blinked once more and her vision came to focus. She could not see the strange she cat,Stoneteller. Then she asked herself another question Where was she again?oh right The So-called Tribe Of Rushing Water... But where is that?

she decided to find out herself so she walked around a bit looking for anything out of the Sat back down in her nest trying to figure out looked down at herself "Gosh I look as if i haven`t had a proper cleaning for DAYS"she angrily thought the she figured she probobly hasn`t. So she padded out of the den in hopes to find the strange cat. As she looked around many Toms and She-cats looked at her as if they had never seen her padded around for a couple of minutes with no sighn of Sighed and started for her den as she did so she caught a glimpse of a Odd Black pelt. Something drove her to pad rather quickly to it then suddenly she relized "what if he attacks me because he dosn`t know who I am? she was about to turn around he Mewed "hello I am Setting Moon, Stonetellers Brother,May I ask Your name?"Dawn was stunned Se Only replied"My name is Dawn"He Smiled And Asked Another Question "Would you like to share Fresh kill?"She nodded and smiled she was glad to have made a new friend.

Chapter 4

Dawn has grown very fond of Setting moon after the few Sunrises,they go hunting together,they share fresh kill,"So Dawn"

He began one morning"do you want to go hunting?""sure!"She replied almost instantly as they padded out from behind the waterfall."Im so glad New leaf is almost here"He nodded and and sented a Mouse she looked up and just her luck a hawk was already diving for motioned to the hawk and Setting Moon understood. THey both waited VERY quietly when the hawk was within reach They Pounced on its wings they he bit its neck and it hung limp in his mouth they caught the mouse a few squirrels and another Hawk and an eagle."what a catch!" Stoneteller said in amazement."I cant understand how you can catch THAT much in Leafbare! Dawn shrugged,"its ike their begging to be caught!"and Setting moon nodded in agreement. Stoneteller Looked at Dawn."dawn she began,Eying her, You`ve stayed with us long enough to know the ways of a tribe member, you do know my brother is very much younger than me old enough to be a to be and you ARE the same age as him to be correct? "Dawn nodded uncomfortably then she added "I think you are more than a guest. "have I done something wrong" she asked. Stoneteller shook her head "No no course not its just wanted to ask you a question. "Then she added "in private "Dawn nodded again and followed her out of the cave.

Chapter 5

Stoneteller looked at her very seriously ."D relieveawn," She began" You have lived with us longer than a moon, and I think that you," She paused "should join the Tribe. "then she let out a deep breath as if shed been pondering the idea for more than a few days, and she was releived to finally get it off her chest. Dawn gulped "What if I mess up?'' she thought. They stood there in silence for a few seconds. Then Dawn finally said "can I think about the offer?" Stoneteller looked as if she would disagree then she nodded and went back inside silently and Dawn followed. "What did my sister say? Asked Setting Moon as they came back inside "she w-w-wants me to join t-the t-t-rib-b-e….."Setting moon just stared at her for a few minutes and replied.

"Will you , I would miss you if you didnt " And they both bounded off without a worry in their minds….. you didn't." She nodded and Looked at hm and his Black pelt "He looked at her , with a Mischevious look on his face. "Race you to the fresh kill pile!" and they raced off without a worry in their minds.

Chapter 6 coming soon(if I get one comment on this)


End file.
